


Emmeryn's Little Sheep Daycare

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All the childunits are apart of the daycare, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Chrom might just have a crush on a certain someone, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rehabilitation, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, So no big girl lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: "T'would not let the big bad wolves flock in our herd of my little sheep!" Emmeryn once said.'I wouldn't be suprised if these were the wolves ' Chrom thought.





	Emmeryn's Little Sheep Daycare

"Severa, be a good girl and hand me a napkin."

" _Gawds,_ you have your legs attached, use them!"

Chrom internally groaned, but he couldn't let it show lest he'd a mouthful from Lissa.

" Your little legs don't have as much practice as mines do, _please_ be a dear and bring the napkin " Chrom chided.

Severa looked ready for protest, but fell short on it and stormed off. Her crimson pigtails bobbed in a way that was painfully familiar, yet he couldn't place it.

"Cynt-,"

Said child groaned. 

" _My pega pony princess,_ please get Gerome so we can teach him how to tie his shoes."

"Better!" Cynthia gleefully responded, 

"Wait!"

Cynthia turned on her heels and nearly fell.

" Don't tell him why I want him, he won't admit to not knowing how to tie his shoes."

_That's why he wears velcro constantly._

" Got it! Heroes never tell top secrets!" She did a 'zipping of the lip' motion and threw the key which apparently in Morgan's orange juice.

_Wait..._

_....._

_Morgan has orange juice...oh gods._

" Naga's tits! MORGAN you're allergic!"

The eggplant haired kid giggled as if his it was a normal occurrence, " Im trying to build resistance, Mister Chrom!"

_This is gonna be a long day isn't it, Mom?_

* * *

_If Gerome gets a pair of sneakers and practices hard enough he would master of art of shoelace tying in a few days._

Chrom kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk, 

_The children will be disappointed that the orange juice is gone, but Morgan seems to not value his life as a kid should._

Chrom looked up at the darkening sky, and felt a pang in his heart.

_" Severa needs to be taught how to communicate with her peers better, last time Reghan was on watch apparently Severa headbutted Yarne."_

Chrom continued fretting over the children until he reached his destination. 

"..."

Chrom felt a wetness trickle down his cheeks, whether it was him or the newly forming rain didn't matter.

Chrom crouched down and shut his eyes,

_Mom, im sorry. Im so sorry I never knew sooner._

Chrom sniffed.

_I would have brought you something, I really would have._

_Though your words haunt me mother._

_' My little boy, your presence is better than the riches from the gods themselves '_

_I'll hold you to that mother, that and I have to go supplies shopping for the children. They would've loved you._

The sound of someone shifting and groaning snapped Chrom out his trance.

" W-who there?"

More groaning. 

Chrom hastily got up and scanned the fields, until he spotted what looked like to be a black blotch.

He slowly approached the blotch, then put on a bittersweet smile as he realised what said _'blotch'_ was.

_I have to do something!_

"What shall I do?" Chrom mused aloud.

_I-I dunno!_

Chrom apparently didn't have to do anything as the— _what appears to be a man atleast —_ wearily made eye contact. 

Chrom realized that the crying he's been doing must've made him look unsightly infront of this, very, _very_ , good looking man.

_Come on say something Chrom,_

"I see you're awake now,"

The man tilted his head, ' _and gods was it cute'_

" They're better places to take a nap than on the ground— _you know!"_

_Very smooth Chrom._

"Take my hand." Chrom reached out.

The man showed no complaints in taking Chrom's hand in fact, he actually seemed enamored in it.

" T-thank you, Chrom." The man swayed .

_How did he know my name? Wait why does it look like he'd pass out any minute now?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Chrom's brows furrowed. 

"...Maybe not." The man leaned backwards and almost hit the ground before Chrom caught him. 

_Damn it._

* * *

_"Chrom dad is going crazy!" Lissa shreiked._

_" Lock your room door, go in the bathroom and lock that door."_

_" Chrom..." Lissa started._

_" I know , I know. You are not in danger. "_

_" Chrom . You always take every attack— verbally and physically — and I wanna defend you. I never understood dad's crazy obsession with you."_

_" ..I know , I just don't want to risk you getting hurt. "_

_" No Chrom, it's not that simple. Its..like, he hates you! He treats me and Emm just fine, but -"_

Chrom ran a heavy hand through his face, " _I know Lissa, it's been like this ever since mom died."_

Deciding to change the topix I added, 

_" Lissa tell Emm that I'm at the hospital I-,"_

The cell immediately hung up and Chrom was sure he dug himself in a whole, until a new ringtone filled his ears and he _knew_ he dug himself.

_"Yes , Frederick?"_

_"Milord are you okay? Are you in need of assistance? Are you going to be okay?"_

_" Damn that girl, never let me finish."_

Chrom ran a hand through his cobalt locks, 

" _Someone was on the ground out near mothers grave and I took them to Ylisstol hospital, apparently they had a severe concussion. "_

Frederick left a long pause , and Chrom knew that wasn't good from experience. 

" _Are they to be trusted? Are you being used for your money?"_

Something in Chrom's mind just snapped, _" Frederick you know I dont give a damn about that dastards paycheck."_

_"...."_

_" Sorry Fred, that was rude of me. I just have a lot to think about."_

_" I'll leave it to you, milord."_

The call was yet to be hung, but frankly Chrom was worried about the albino in the hospital bed.

_Boop._


End file.
